


【Hollanfield】假如生活欺骗了你（pwp一发完）

by s0911941480



Category: AU - Fandom, Asa Butterfield - Fandom, Chinese - Fandom, RPS, hollanfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480
Summary: ATTENTION：和昭鸽鸽的换粮！全文5K一发完，没想到我也会有写纯pwp的一天……为了吃饭也是拼了。设定是学PA！毕业旅行！露营！还有少年们第一次纯纯的初YA！是无差互攻注意，感官描写会以当时左位视角为主，无法接受者烦请不要点进来。SUMMARY：然后他们便相互吻上了，那是一种犹如篝火兀自燃烧，既迷茫又清醒的感觉。汤姆首先感知到的是：阿萨的嘴唇很软，轻薄的豪无存在感的两片，非常符合英格兰人的特色。他尝试着递出自己的舌叶，沿着阿萨浅色的唇线舔舐，却被对方一下子张开嘴来含进口腔里，不知轻重的吸吮竟还打不破这个荒诞不经的幻梦，反而加深了两人的耽溺。汤姆呆愣地眯着眼睛，透过微微进光的缝隙打量阿萨明显享受的神情。他几乎是忘情地抚摸着汤姆宽大棉衫底下的虬结肌理，一如月色亲吻夜幕底下的山丘。





	【Hollanfield】假如生活欺骗了你（pwp一发完）

汤姆‧霍兰德也不晓得事态为何会发展成现在这副德性。  
他还记得这是一场由哈里森策画的露营活动，在毕业前夕，其中他说了很多感性的话，大意则是认为他们升上大学之后，就真的要各奔前程、许久不再联络了。然而，会和他们不再联络的，实际上只可能是阿萨。汤姆打小就和哈里森住在一个小区里，到中学时哈利也举家搬过来了，唯有阿萨一个人是他们在九年级时转进班里来的，住家甚至距离他们就读的学校有好一段路程。而此刻，明显是这场自发性组织毕业旅行活动的主角、唯一一个也许就要和他们道别的男孩正醉醺醺地压在他身上，纤细的脖颈间透出一股汗臭与酒精相互混合的怪异味道。更古怪的是，似乎还渗和了一点须后水。这让汤姆敏感地皱了皱鼻子，同时相当关切地推了两下阿萨的肩膀。  
「阿萨、阿萨？」汤姆轻声地叫唤着，「你还好吗，需不需要水……？或者解酒液，老天，希望哈兹有带这玩意。如果你不舒服，我开车陪你去最近的诊所看看？」  
阿萨被他摇晃得发出了一声沉吟，接着甩甩头，表示自己并不需要任何东西。浓重的夜色把眼前所见的一切都遮掩得只剩下一个朦朦胧胧的轮廓影子，汤姆看不清阿萨脸上的表情；但却注意到了有一道光直射进他的眼睛，在虹膜上流转着伦敦一样雾蒙蒙的蓝。没有任何事可忙的感觉实在太差了，几乎让人如坐针毡，汤姆甚至只能观察阿萨的五官，透过孱弱的月光打量他微微蹙起的眉宇。  
汤姆敏锐地感觉到了阿萨躁动的情绪，像是不断发出蒸气的海底火山，迟早要喷发出来；而他把一切归咎于今晚他们都摄入过多的酒精，或许和将要面临的离别也脱不了关系。阿萨慢慢地伏下身子，轻靠在他身上宛若不存在重量，帐外摇曳的营火，哈里森和哈利酒醉后凌乱的喧哗，几乎就在这一瞬间离他远去了。出于某种说不清道不明的直觉，汤姆抬起手臂拥住了他，力度和阿萨整个人一样是轻轻的……梦境一般的，阿萨就在这时仰起头来，后脑勺与脖颈形成的夹角扣住了汤姆的胳膊，他恍惚地意识到了没人能拒绝阿萨‧巴特菲尔德的眼睛，至少他不能。  
然后他们便相互吻上了，那是一种犹如篝火兀自燃烧，既迷茫又清醒的感觉。汤姆首先感知到的是：阿萨的嘴唇很软，轻薄的豪无存在感的两片，非常符合英格兰人的特色。他尝试着递出自己的舌叶，沿着阿萨浅色的唇线舔舐，却被对方一下子张开嘴来含进口腔里，不知轻重的吸吮竟还打不破这个荒诞不经的幻梦，反而加深了两人的耽溺。汤姆呆愣地眯着眼睛，透过微微进光的缝隙打量阿萨明显享受的神情。他几乎是忘情地抚摸着汤姆宽大棉衫底下的虬结肌理，一如月色亲吻夜幕底下的山丘。  
阿萨卷起他的上衣下摆，摸着黑，捏住了他其中一侧的乳头。阿萨的体温要比汤姆来得低上许多，使得他的指腹在触碰到汤姆逐渐挺立起来的乳首时很自然地便让汤姆产生一种如同触电一般的酥麻感。阿萨状似感到好奇地轻搓起那粒茱萸，汤姆就在这时猛地颤动了一下，像是从湖里被打捞上来的游鱼。 「啊……」汤姆轻叫出声，细微的声响很快被黑洞一样的夜吞噬殆尽，却足以让帐篷内的两人同时凝住了动作，任由欲火在他们心里焚烧，再反映到脸上、耳尖上。阿萨咬了咬自己的嘴唇，这个举动半点帮助不了他忍耐，残留在唇瓣上属于汤姆舌苔粗糙的触感挥之不去，几乎使人发狂。  
他将自己的脸埋入汤姆的肩颈，肆无忌惮地吸入一口充盈着汤姆气味的空气，接着很快地拉下他被自己磨蹭营帐防水布而拖得垮下的裤头，扶着他的肩头轻巧地将他翻过身去。一片月光拍碎在汤姆裸露而出的臀部上，正好照亮了他被蹭红的那块肌肤，性感得让阿萨忍不住吞咽了一口口水。他掐住汤姆被训练得结实有力且形状方正的臀丘，感受着手心底下硬实的份量感，和阿萨以往交往过的任何女孩都截然不同，却仍旧富有魅力。  
「阿萨……」面贴着铺在地上的绒毯，汤姆每呼出一口气都像是闷在了他以法兰绒制成的氧气罩里，声线低沉又暗哑。听得阿萨不免心头一颤，心跳声如擂鼓一般地响了起来，赶忙将食指探入汤姆的臀缝之中，试探性地摸索起当中干涩的穴口，直到指尖没入一道具有深度的皱褶，这才将坚实的两瓣臀肉掰开来，凑上前轻吻汤姆的臀尖，随后学着他接吻时那样，伸出自己的舌头舔弄起紧闭的那处褶子，将柔韧的舌叶刺入从未有人开发过的禁地里。  
湿黏的、柔软的异物侵入感对于汤姆来说更多的是心理上的无法忍受，前所未有的羞耻感觉转眼间吞没了才刚过合法性行为年龄线的男孩，几乎使他难耐地惊喘出声。就算是感情上更有经验的阿萨也是头一回经历这种情事，紧张得连分开汤姆大腿的双手都在不住发抖。他试图让自己专注在舔拭汤姆穴口、润滑他后庭的这份工作上，舌尖来回反覆地轻搔汤姆的穴瓣；同时间，阿萨也感觉到了自己全身上下的热度皆一股脑地往他的下腹处冲去，为了接下来即将要发生的一切做足准备。  
裤裆迅速地被支了起来，受到压迫的感觉从来没有人能喜欢，阿萨自然也一样。他仰起脑袋的瞬间转为替换上了自己的手指，空出了另一手则拉开自己的裤头，让蓄势待发的阴茎早早出来透气。修长的两节手指三两下便找到了藏在汤姆穴肉之中的突起腺体，阿萨先是以指腹轻柔地在汤姆随着分身硬挺起来的前列腺上磨蹭，过后才模仿着先前不小心下错的片子狠狠地辗压上去，惹得汤姆再也憋不住自己的低吟：「啊……嗯！阿、阿萨……」边喊边还回过头来用被逼出生理泪水的两眼看他，可倒不怎么像是瞪，反而像、反而像是一种催促……阿萨甩甩头挥开自己内心杂乱无章的想法，或许是受到汤姆的感染，连他都觉得这帐蓬里的空气灼热得让人很难不湿了眼眶。  
「嘘……」阿萨将自己的大腿贴上他的，丹宁蓝的牛仔裤正好磨蹭着汤姆发红的皮肤，阿萨不得要领地安抚了一句：「忍着点，很快就好了。 」说完其实心里也没底。倒是汤姆相当配合地点了点头，同时将其中一只撑着自己身体的手分来来抚弄起挂着透明水珠的前端。  
阿萨往汤姆的后穴里又新加了一根手指，指腹在狭窄的幽径里转过一圈，并且规律地撑开不断挤压过来的括约肌。抽开指节时阿萨觉得自己勃发的下身就像是要炸开了，挤入穴肉之间的龟头在接触到汤姆后庭软肉的瞬间甚至敏感得颤动了两下。阿萨提着一口气，小心翼翼地推入自己的阳具，全身上下的感官无一不感受着充血的分身一点一点地拓开汤姆的穴瓣，就像有无数个小嘴依附在他性器上，淫乱地吮吸着。  
他极力不让自己因为忍受不了诱惑而大开大合地操干汤姆，选择将双手稳稳地扶住汤姆的腰，小幅度地摆动自己的胯部，光是让自己的男根能插入一半都耗费了他将近快七分钟。在最初仿佛被劈开成两半的疼痛过去后，汤姆很快地调整自己的呼吸，放松下紧绷的后穴让阿萨更能畅通无阻地进入他的身体。过于缓慢的节奏对于两个还处于血气方刚年纪的大男孩来说更是折磨，也让汤姆倒底忍不住挺动起自己的腰肢，对着阿萨咕哝一声：「快点……啊！哈啊──」  
这一回突如其来的主动使得汤姆的臀肉直接撞上了阿萨沉甸甸的囊袋，完全破坏了阿萨才刚刚掌握的节奏，面色总是给人一种苍白感觉的男孩几乎因此胀红了脸，手足无措地僵在原地半秒钟，这才又倒抽口气，强装镇定地深深挺入自己的阴茎。自马眼分泌出的假性精液透过阿萨抽插的动作被撒进汤姆的小穴中，混合着汤姆甬道里的肠液，让两人的性爱逐渐变得更加舒适柔顺。汤姆在阿萨越来越深入浅出的抽插里挺起自己的腰，山巅似的一对蝴蝶骨紧贴着阿萨，将脊背后仰成一个动人的弧度。阿萨以鼻尖轻碰了碰汤姆的脸颊，接着是颈侧、肩膀，如同半大的孩子一般脑袋被圈限在汤姆有力的臂膀里。汤姆在他俩下身过于具备存在感的交媾间听见阿萨堪称低不可闻的呻吟：「哈……啊、啊嗯……」呼出的蒸气仿佛能让他如同干柴一般地延烧起来。他扭过头去衔住阿萨的嘴唇，将他低声的轻喘全数吞进腹中，同时紧了紧自己被磨得无比敏感酥麻的穴肉。  
热流不断地冲往下身，甚至连空荡荡的股间也一并进入了汗湿的行列。阿萨感到古怪地夹紧自己的后庭，隐隐渗出黏腻液体的肛门让他有种羞耻到无以复加的感觉。但前端感受到的吸咬很快地便让他再也无暇对此感到疑惑及尴尬。剧烈的活动重重闷烧着他的胸腔，溺水班地拖住他沉重的四肢，剥夺他的氧气，同时又给他一种濒死的快意。在一片空白的意识中，阿萨后知后觉地感受到压迫着他性器的胀痛感终于消失了，汤姆的臀瓣间满是他射出的浊白体液。  
发泄过后，阿萨感觉自己就像全身的力气都被抽干，宿醉的昏沉感也随之而来。他扑通一声往后跌坐在地上，而一向体力优于他的汤姆也立即反应过来，趴伏在他身上关切地问他：「阿萨、阿萨？你还好吧？」阿萨则摆摆手表示自己不要紧，同时将手背贴到汤姆还热呼呼的脸颊上。他敏锐地察觉到汤姆似乎有什么话想说，因此努力撑起眼皮来直盯着他瞧。果不其然，下一秒汤姆握住他的脚踝，说话突然吞吞吐吐了起来：「阿萨……」  
这时他才注意到汤姆下身的男根依然怒张着，不像他的早已经疲软下去。汤姆如履薄冰地问：「我……可以吗？」脸上的表情哪里都让人无法拒绝，阿萨发觉自己只能点头，让先前被肠液润泽过一次的后穴旋即迎来了它开张以来的第一位客人。裹满了汤姆唾液的指尖生涩却不躁进地在阿萨小穴里律动，一下一下搔刮着阿萨穴里的嫩肉，以及因他进入不应期而摸上去并不明显、却依然十足敏感的前列腺。阿萨弓着背，脚趾也跟着不自觉地蜷缩起来，早前经历过的一场性爱让他的每一声呻吟都变得暗哑而难以捕捉。汤姆折起他的两腿，将阿萨笔直的大腿与他自己嶙峋的肋骨紧贴，连带地也将汤姆自己发硬的覃型前端抵在阿萨的穴口前。  
当汤姆将自己的分身插入他体内时，阿萨才一下子被痛得清醒了。强行遭人撑开身体的感觉一点也不像电影小说里叙述的那般美妙，舒爽过后的分身和仍未得到满足的小穴就像两个分开存在的个体，让阿萨有一种怪异的抽离的感觉。拥挤着排拒外来入侵者的穴瓣不安地含咬着汤姆的阳具，那是一种远比被双手包覆更加舒适磨人的体验。汤姆使劲地皱着眉，和体表温度大相径庭，阿萨的体内简直就像是闷煮的锅炉，几乎要把他整个人蒸熟了，他无法想像阿萨在进入自己时是否也有一样的感受。  
「……痛吗？」汤姆问，语气委屈得好像痛的人其实是他。 「你又不是──没感受过、唔……难道你不痛？」紧接着阿萨没好气地白了他一眼，才让汤姆讪讪地闭上了嘴。  
汤姆尽可能地想对阿萨温柔，实际上，他也确实做得温吞。舌头舔湿过的掌心包裹着阿萨发泄过一回的男根，让阿萨在他毫无章法的套弄中又一次硬挺起来。缓慢嵌入的下身甚至全然和「急躁」一词无缘，严丝合缝的交合甚至让两人都产生了一股诡异的安心感。在完全顶入阿萨小穴后，汤姆毫无动静地等待阿萨适应自己的尺寸好一阵子，接着才尝试性地在他的体内捣腾抽插起来。  
他先是胡乱变换着角度在阿萨的体内进行冲刺，直到找着了恰好能狠狠辗过阿萨敏感带又直通他甬到深处的那个弧度，汤姆这才专心致志地遵循着这个步骤顶弄。随着汤姆进出阿萨身体的挺胯动作，电流一样转眼通过他全身的颤栗感觉几乎要把阿萨给逼疯，恍惚间，他就像一艘被抛上浪头的小船，随着潮汐起落，触碰不到实地。  
紧接着，汤姆动情地抬高了他的腰部，将阿萨那双分别在汤姆腋下两侧的腿挂到自己肩上，让阿萨能够清楚地看见他的嫩穴吮咬着汤姆阳具的样子。然而阿萨却满眼都是汤姆那副仿佛极力忍耐着什么的表情，那些每一次抽离都恋恋不舍地缠卷住汤姆性器的穴瓣，几乎让汤姆总恨不得再用点力教训那些不知餍足的软肉。  
整个夜晚叠加而起的情欲终于来到了临界点，汤姆感受到自己即将溃堤的精关，发紧的腹部一次一次地提出警告，使得汤姆情不自禁地加快了顶撞阿萨的速度，隐约遗忘了应该要温柔对待阿萨的初衷。微凉的液体喷洒在被操得热辣的小穴内，让阿萨难以忍受地缩起了自己的后庭，穴肉层层叠叠地嘬着汤姆逐渐疲软下去的分身，察觉到这个现象的汤姆登时羞赧地红了一张脸，湿意涌上眼周，几乎以为自己会在阿萨的屁股间再次硬起来──然而他没有，健教课上学习到的知识霎时浮现上来，险之又险地冷却了他的大脑。他可不想被阿萨认为自己是用下半身思考的。  
这会儿阿萨疲惫地扬起手来拨开一撮掉到汤姆额前的鬈发，将其别到他的耳后说：「你还不退出去啊？」汤姆这才连忙从阿萨身上起开，滑出臀缝的阴茎带出了一缕黏腻的精液，挂在阿萨看得出骨骼形状的臀丘上看上去情色得可以。  
抽离开阿萨的后庭后，汤姆在他身侧卧躺而下，手指紧挨着阿萨垂放的手背，默不作声地横过了虎口，勾住他其中几节手指。汤姆当然清楚地知道自己没醉，阿萨看上去也是。然而如果不是在醉酒的情况下，今晚发生的一切似乎都显得过于扑朔迷离。想到这里他就不舍得睡下了，尽管阿萨的呼吸吐息早已趋近睡眠时的绵长均匀。但汤姆却对这件事本身感到抗拒──对于苏醒。

只因当明日旭日升起，他们依然要为生活所蒙骗。


End file.
